The instant invention relates generally to trash baskets and more specifically it relates to a multiple partitioned sorting pail.
Numerous trash baskets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to hold various types of garbage therein. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.